Lemon Moments
by Ero-Drak
Summary: What if, Naruto didn't drink the sour milk that day. Would he have gotten a kiss from Sakura? What if Naruto paid more attention to Hinata? This is a what if lemon fic that I hope you enjoy. NarutoXHarem very short chapters. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up world! This is Ero-Drak coming at you with a new fanfic! You know I keep saying that my name is Ero-Drak but I never really put anything "pervy" in my stories. I think it's about time that I do. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Lemon Moments.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mishashi Kishimoto but if I did, their would be so much sex.**

It was a normal day in Konaha. The birds were singing and kids were playing in the roads. It was overall a good day for the village.

"This sucks!" Okay not everyone was having a good day. One boy stood on the roof of the shinobi academy building pouting to himself as his day was going from bad to worse.

"I can't believe I have to be on the same team as Sasuke-teme." The boy muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky. The boy was an interesting person, he had a nice even tan that gave him a light golden color. His golden hair was pulled up to be spiky like fashion that seemed to never stay in one place. His outfit on the on the hand was something you would never see on a ninja. He wore an orange and blue jumpsuit that seemed to be just a tad too big for him. You see the boy was Konoha's jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's day has only been one disappointment after another. You see today started off with Naruto not having his regular glass of milk in the morning. It seems that all of went bad over night. Then he had to take crap from the class telling him he's not worthy in being a ninja. Then when he was going to prove he was by for the best in the class, some nobody push him into Sasuke making him kiss the boy.

'_That just wasn't right.'_ Naruto thought as turned green from the thought of the kiss. Then of course the universe once again found a way to fuck with him. They put him on a team with his beloved Sakura Haruno, the pink hair beauty of his dreams.

Of course that wasn't the part that was pissing him off. Oh hell no he damn well loved that, what was getting to him was his other teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was Naruto's unspoken "Eternal rival". Everything Naruto did Sasuke always did better and cooler than Naruto could even dream of and that fucking piss him off.

_'That bastard thinks he's so great.'_ Naruto thought as he watched his crush sulk on a bench. Naruto tried to ask her if she would like to eat with him but she quickly shot him down. You see Naruto may have a monster crush on Sakura but she had one on Sasuke with equal size.

"That stupid teme doesn't even know how good he has it." Naruto said as he turned his gaze towards the lone Uchiha leaning on a roof across from him. Sasuke was an orphan just like Naruto thanks to Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother for killing every Uchiha but Sasuke. This of course drove the boy to be a dark avenger. His sole purpose in life is to kill his bother.

"Not like that will solve anything. Killing him won't change anything. His family won't come back when he kills his brother." Naruto mutter as he glared at the avenger.

Naruto hated Sasuke. He took everything for granted that was giving to him. "The people of the village loved him, he has people wanting to teach him, and to top it all off he has Sakura's love. You would think when a guy has all of that he would be happy. But no Sasuke has to be a jerk all the time. Man if I was Sasuke…" Naruto said as his eyes widen at the thought.

"If I…were Sasuke?" Naruto muttered slowly as he started to chuckle softly. His chuckle than evolved into a full blown laugh as he smiled evilly at Sasuke. "I can't believe I never thought of this before! It's the perfect plan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the roof. An ambush is in order.

XOXOXOXOX

**With Sakura**

Sakura sighed as she sat on the bench. Ever since she came to the academy all she has wanted was to impress Sasuke and become his girlfriend. The only problem was…well he never looked her way. She was honestly starting to thing he was gay or something.

'_I mean he gets offers for sex all the time and he just turns it down.'_ Sakura thought as she looked towards the sky. "I go after him using my looks all the time but no reaction. I know my breast and ass are only below average but come on he could at least feel something." Sakura said out loud.

She looked toward the trees as she sees the object of her thoughts. She blushed hotly as she noticed his eyes weren't as cold as ice as they use to be. Now they were hot, very warm sending pleasurable tingles down her back

'_He's looking right at me…and his eyes. It feels like he's looking into my heart. Maybe he's not gay after all.'_ Sakura thought as Sasuke walked over to her with a warm smile.

She zoned in and out only hearing bits and pieces of what Sasuke was saying as she was just happy that he was here talking to her.

"Sakura there's something I want to ask you. What do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke said as he took a sit next to her. Sakura was silent trying to find the correct words to say.

"He's always getting in the way of my love. And he enjoys seeing me struggle." Sakura said slowly missing Sasuke's eyes flash black to blue.

"Naruto doesn't understand anything about me. He's just annoying. All I want is, for you to acknowledge me." Sakura said turning to Sasuke right after Sasuke's eyes turned black again.

The two of them stared in each other's eyes almost frozen in time. Sakura's head inched a few feet closer almost like a magnetic pull was forcing them.

"I would do anything for you." Sakura said as Naruto could feel her sweet breath on his lips. "Because I love you." Sakura said as she stole Sasuke's breath away with a small kiss. Just as the need for air became too over powering for them both, they broke the kiss in a pant.

"Sasuke-kun, let's take this someplace else." Sakura said with a seductive look on her face.

**Deep in the woods**

Sasuke moaned in pleasure as Sakura sank her lips on his nine inch penis. Sakura licked away at the base then slowly moving to the tip causing Sasuke to groan in approval. Sakura rubbed at her damp panties at the sounds that Sasuke was making. She felt joy over the sounds that she was causing him and repeated the action.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke moaned as he gently rubbed Sakura's head resisting the urge to plunge himself deeper into her mouth. Sakura was enjoying the way Sasuke tasted but also the sounds her actions that drew from him.

"Sakura-chan, I'm Cuming!" Sakura sucking more furiously now as Sasuke exploded inside her mouth. She caught as much as she could not believing that it actually made her cheeks expand before it finally leaked out of her mouth. She swallowed as best as she could but found it quite hard at how thick it was. The taste of it was very sweet much likes candy.

"Sasuke-kun, did you enjoy that?" Sakura said with a wild blush as Sasuke panted. Sakura eyed his hard on as it never went down even when he came in her mouth. _'What stamina, it's still so hard!' _Sakura thought as she hungrily stroked it in approval.

"Sakura-chan that was the best." Sasuke said as she blushed and felt excited. She stood up from her knees and slowly unzipped her blouse showing off her budding pair of B cup breast. She then gave him a show and bent over slowly tossing her shorts and panties and if possible making Sasuke harder. She bent over a tree and wagged her ass in the air for Sasuke as he followed it hypnotically.

Sasuke lowered his dick to her sopping wet lips. The sensation of the head of his penis piercing her lips forced a moan from her own. "Please Sasuke-kun…please fuck me." Sakura whined as the touch of his penis sending electric bolts of pleasure all throughout her body.

Sasuke nodded and slowly guided himself into her wet folds. Sasuke felt like he was being enveloped by a warm liquid heat that pumped his penis like a machine. He stopped when he felt a barrier stopping his descent further into her. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. Do it." Sasuke didn't waste a moment as he forcefully tore through her barrier causing her to shriek out in pain.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Sasuke ask very concern at the pain he caused her. Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yeah I'm fine Sasuke-kun. It always hurts the first time. Please continue." Sasuke nodded as her folds were sending him over the edge.

Sasuke pumped himself into her gently as she gasped in pain and pleasure that drove Sasuke wild as he attacked her pussy violently.

"Oh fuck! Please Sasuke-kun, not so hard." Sakura moaned gripping the tree with all her might.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It's like you're sucking me in. I can't control it." Sasuke said as he pounded violently into her somehow picking up speed.

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to cum…cum with me." Sakura said as she spun around and held onto Sasuke's neck looking him into his eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as she came tightening her pussy around Sasuke's cock sending Sasuke over the edge.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke yelled flooding her pussy with his seed, which triggered a second orgasm into the girl. She shivered in pleasured as she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said giving the boy a small kiss.

"I love you-"

"What are you to doing?" A voice said as Sakura and Sasuke turned to face another Sasuke glaring at them.

Sakura gapped at him as she felt the loss of the other Sasuke inside of her. "If he's Sasuke-kun…than who's?" Sakura said as she turned to a de-transformed Naruto standing totally nude gathering his clothes.

"Na…ru…to…" Sakura whispered as a dark look came over her face. Naruto watched as she got dress with her eyes never leaving him as he was frozen in fear.

"NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the naked Naruto.

"!" Naruto screamed in fright dashing around the village bare ass naked as a pink missile was right behind him ready to kill him for the injustice that he cause her.

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled, it seems his day just got worse.

**Okay that's over with, finally a lemon.** **So I hope you all enjoyed my little story and if you would like for me to write more than please leave a review. I only wrote this because I have writers block for primal. So yeah if you would like more than please don't hesitate to ask. See you guys later. Ero-Drak out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new installment of Lemon Moments, where any moment in the anime could have been a Lemon. This chapter will be a Naruto/Sakura Lemon. So I hope you all enjoy the Second chapter of Lemon Moments.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mishashi Kishimoto but if I did, there would be so much sex.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! What am I doing wrong?" Naruto yelled as he fell to the forest floor glaring at the tree that was causing him annoyance. It was the second day of his first C-rank mission and he was giving a task that seemed nigh impossible for him, charka control.<p>

Naruto turned his gaze towards Sasuke's slashed tree in anger. _'He's so far ahead of me, that it's not even funny.'_ Naruto snarled out in his mind as he stood up.

He's days as a ninja was not as fun as he always imagined them to be. His sensei sucked. Naruto didn't like him completely seeing as he would rather read his smut then train the team. I mean it took an A-rank ninja just to get him to train them, that's just sad. _'I will admit that I did learn some things though.'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the teamwork that was forced into his mind. Other than that his sensei was pretty much a letdown. _'Somehow I know he's training Sasuke-teme alone when he lets us go.' _Naruto thought with a frustrated look on his face as he punched his tree.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was still an ass who only thought of himself and nothing but himself. Ever since the whole tying him up and having sex with Sakura thing, he's been giving him weird looks. _'Kind of reminds me of when Hinata stares at me. Just minus the whole blushing thing. It's so creepy when he stares like that.'_ Naruto thought with an unknown shutter. That look just felt so wrong coming from him.

His time with Sakura was damn near impossible now a days. Ever since the day team seven was formed she would glare at him harshly with so much hate. Then when she thought he wasn't looking she would start to blush at him looking at his crouch area. _'At first I thought she was starting to like me but now I'm not so sure.'_ Naruto thought with confuse look. Hell it wasn't his fault that they had sex. _'She's the one that started it in the first place. I didn't plan on fucking her.'_

Naruto sighed for the hundred times as he gazed into the trees where Sakura sat watching him fail. She was supposed to be helping him since Kakashi said he would help Sasuke but she hasn't done anything but blush and glare at him. Naruto turned back to his tree and sighed and looked to the top. "Yep my life sucks."

**XOXOXOXOX**

**With Sakura**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Sakura glared down at Naruto as he raced for his tree once more trying to reach the top. She sighed as he only made it up five feet and fell to the ground cursing the tree. _'He'll never get it right if he keeps this up.'_ Sakura said as her eyes trailed down to his lower body.

She was ashamed to admit it but she did find Naruto somewhat attractive. Ever since she had sex with him she started to notice a lot about him that she seemed to miss. Even though Naruto transformed into Sasuke and had his way with her she still could have told the difference if she wanted too.

While Sasuke was very cute, Naruto was rugged and wild. Sasuke was cold and unfeeling, Naruto was compassionate and warm. _'If only Sasuke would look at me the same way you do baka.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she crossed her legs on the branch feeling how wet she was becoming.

This was happening a lot more over the current weeks. Ever since Naruto stole her virginity she's been having dreams about him, very vivid dreams. They were very detailed to the final touch and then she started to wonder. _'Who's bigger? Naruto or Sasuke-kun.'_

She really didn't have an answer for that. She had no idea and she has been on the team for about six weeks now. The close she has ever seen Sasuke naked is when he took off his shirt after practice and she could honestly say Naruto was a lot more built then he was.

'_Sasuke doesn't have a lot of muscle on him, while Naruto started gaining a six pack.'_ Sakura said as she rubbed her damp shorts. Ever since finding her sexual side she has decided to forgo panties. _'It's no point in having them if they get wet all the time whenever I think of Naruto.'_

It wasn't uncommen for her to wake up having to change her panties. She seemed to have those kinds of dreams ever since the first day of training. She tried masterbating but she could never feel satisfied for some reason. It just wasn't the same._ _  
><em>_

"Damn you Naruto. This is your fault." Sakura whispered as her lust started to overwhelm her. The need to have Naruto inside her was starting to wear on her.

"Naruto! Hurry up so we can leave it's not that hard!" Sakura yelled ignoring her lust to be filled to the brim by Naruto. She shuttered as to get that thought out of her head.

"I'm trying Sakura-chan. This is really hard for me." Naruto shouted in frustration. Sakura sighed as she ignoring the forceful tone he used on her. She almost creamed herself at the sound of it.

'_There's got to be something that can speed up his training. If I'm around him any longer I might just go back to fucking him.' _Sakura thought as she smiled shyly at the thought.

'_Maybe that's all he needs.'_ Sakura smiled as she jumped down from the branch and walked over to Naruto with her arms behind her back. "Naruto." Sakura said in a playful tone. Naruto turned to her noticing her tone of voiced changed to a more seductive one that made him hard.

"If you can make it to the top of that tree in one go then I'll give you a reward." Sakura said getting close to Naruto's face. Naruto blushed heavily as he looked back at the tree. "But I don't think I can do that Sakura-chan. I can barely make it up to the second branch. How can I make it to the top?" Naruto said as Sakura drew Naruto close holding him by the neck.

"Just take your time Naruto. Calm down and take it slow." Sakura said taking in Naruto's scent. _'He smells so good.'_ Sakura said not wanting to be away from Naruto.

Naruto nodded and walked toward the tree and gathered his charka. When he had the necessary amount he placed one foot on the tree and another and another. He slowly walked up the tree trying to keep his control. He kept his face focused on nothing but the tree, wanting to get to the top more than anything. His thoughts were shaken as an image of his time with Sakura popped up in his mind making him slip. He corrected his mistake and took a deep breath steadying his charka.

A few more minutes went by before Naruto made it to the top. Sakura smiled as she rubbed her throbbing lips as Naruto came down from the tree with a proud look on his face.

"Nice job Naruto, I believe you deserve a reward." Sakura whispered in his ear while nibbling on his earlobe. Naruto moaned as he reached his hand deep in her wet shorts. Sakura moaned as her pussy lately were becoming extra sensitive.

"Hmmm Naruto" Sakura moaned as she enjoyed the feel of Naruto's fingers inside of her cunt. Naruto having enough playing around slid his middle finger into her and began to work it back and forth inside her. Sakura moaned heavily as he began to work his finger faster.

"Naruto that feels so good." Sakura said as she arched her back. Naruto attacked her neck leaving small trail of kisses down her back. Naruto smirked as he noticed her getting tighter and tighter around his finger and decided to add another one as she groaned at the magic she felt calling out his name like he always dreamed.

Sakura not wanting to be the only one feeling something unzipped his orange pants and released his nine inch cock confirming that he used his own. She rubbed him just as fast as he was fingering her taking in his moans of approval.

"That's so good Sakura, you hand feels so good," He said as her breath got shorter after ever stroke. She knew she was going to cum any second now as she jerked him off faster and faster now.

"Naruto…I'm about to…" Sakura said but before she could finish Naruto withdrew his finger as she swung her head over to him in anger.

"Why did you take it out?" Sakura questioned as a mischievous look came to Naruto's face. He bent her over a tree as he lined his cock up with her entrance. "If you want to cum Sakura-chan than you will have to become mine now and forever. Until you do," Naruto said as he plunged into her depths making her scream in arousal.

Sakura said nothing as he pounded into her slowly making sure his entire length explored every possible curve inside of her pussy.

"Faster Naruto!" Sakura finally shouted as Naruto continued his slow paste frustrating her to no end. She panted at the slow speed she could feel everything but she needed a release. She wanted to cum but she coundn't give in to him.

"Say it Sakura-chan, say you'll become mine, whenever I want." Naruto said smacking her small but firm ass. She gasped in pleasure at his new attitude. She tried to buck against him but Naruto held her by the waist keeping her steady. Seeing that it was no use she turned to Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Please. Please fuck me Naruto-kun. I'll be yours just make me cum. I'll become your little cum slut. Just fuck me. I need it." Sakura pleaded as Naruto smirked in victory.

"As you wish." Naruto said as he withdrew himself and slammed into her making her eyes widen. Naruto didn't slow down as he slammed back into her at top speed.

"Ah! So fucking good Naruto-kun! Keep fucking me, don't stop!" That train of thought never crossed Naruto's mind as he got into a better position by lifting up her leg and putting it on his shoulder while pulling on her hair. Sakura grunted in bliss as he drilled into her with the new position.

Naruto could feel her pussy tightening around his rod becoming painful. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started to drool. "Naruto-kun….I'm….going to cum…cum with me!" Sakura yelled as Naruto twitched inside of her.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he released his load deep inside Sakura feeling his spunk painting her insides sent Sakura over the age and squirted all over Naruto's lower half.

Naruto panted as Sakura fell to the ground from her explosive orgasm. Naruto looked down at his harden penis and position himself near Sakura's swollen pink hole. "Sakura you did say I could fuck you whenever I wanted so don't pass out now. Remember I still collecting my reward."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! I got so many positive reviews I just had to send this baby out. So I hope you all like it. My fellow perves please review and tell me what you think. Okay, Ero-Drak out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new installment of Lemon Moments, where any moment in the anime could have been a Lemon. This chapter will be a Naruto/Sakura Lemon. So I hope you all enjoy the third chapter of Lemon Moments.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mishashi Kishimoto but if I did, there would be so much sex.**

* * *

><p>Naruto moaned as he opened his blurry eyes. He grunted as his pupils came into focus. <em>'What the hell happen to me? I can't move.' <em>Naruto thought as he tried to lift up his arms but found the action was quite difficult.

Naruto looked towards his arms to see Haku and Sakura rapping their bodies around his naked arms. Their slender bodies held onto him like a life line. Naruto blushed faintly as Sakura moaned as she rubbed her budding ample chest on his arm. Even when they were barely dressed in a long shirt he could still feel her hard nipples.

'_How did I get into this situation?' _Naruto thought as he scrunched up his face in concentration.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto-kun please kill me." Haku said without any emotion on her beautiful face. Naruto took a step back in shock that she would even say that. "What the fuck are you talking about? How can you ask me to kill you!" Naruto shouted as his blue eyes shinned with outraged._

"_Please Naruto-kun. I am a broken tool, who failed to put you down. I can't be of any use to Zabuza-sama, so I must die." Naruto's eyes flashed with anger and slugged her in the face. _

"_You're not a fucking object you baka! You're a human being, with emotions, you are not a tool!" Naruto yelled as he glared down at Haku. _

_Haku lowered her head as she coughed up a glob of blood and whispered very slowly, "You wouldn't understand…" Naruto kicked her in the face forcing her farther away from Naruto. She turned back to Naruto to see a look of anger and…Understanding look on his face._

"_I may not know how you got with Zabuza, but don't you dare say that I don't know what pain is!" Naruto yelled as she lowered her head in regret. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Please let me explain what happen in my past." Haku said with tears in her eyes. So Naruto listened to her tale of how her father killed her mother just because she had a kekki genki. She said that she killed her father in self-defense when he tried to kill her. Naruto listened to her experiences on living on the street and how Zabuza found her. _

"_It was because of him that I am still alive today. He is my master and I would do anything to help him even if it means giving up my life to him but he doesn't need a broken tool by his side." Haku said in tears as Naruto looked at her with a small form of pity. _

_Naruto said nothing for a few moments as he looked behind him to see Sasuke pale and lifeless. He clenched his fist in anger as he steeled his resolved. "Fine…I'll do it." Naruto said as Haku looked overjoyed making him sick to his stomach at what he was about to do. "Thank you Naruto-kun. If we had met on different terms then things would have been different." Haku said longingly. Naruto said nothing only grabbed a kunai from his holster and started charging the ice warrior._

_Haku closed her eyes as she awaited the sweet embrace of death but felt something was wrong in the air and swiftly grabbed Naruto's wrist just before he was about to bring down the swinging blow. _

_Naruto looked back up at the girl as she looked down at him with a small smile. "No…I still have one more thing to do." Haku said as she stepped into a mirror and teleported to Zabuza. _

_Naruto watched as Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with a lighting covering his hand as he jabbed it into his chest…or what would have been his chest. _

_Naruto stood frozen as he watched Kakashi pierce Haku with the attack killing her in an instance. _

_Zabuza chuckled as he looked at his tool in approval. "Great job Haku." _

_That was the last thing Naruto heard before he only saw red._

**Flashback end**

Naruto staired back at Haku confused. She was clearly alive; he could feel her breath on his neck. _'But how is she alive…why can't I remember?" _Naruto asked himself as he felt the two girls began to wake up as they looked at him happily.

"Naruto-sama I'm glad you're awake." Haku and Sakura said as they hugged a confused Naruto.

"We were so worried about you Naruto-sama. I'm glad you are okay. " Haku said as Naruto checked her out.

He gazed into Haku's dark choclete brown eyes that seem to radiate warmth that circled his entire being. She wore a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono that showed off her slender frame. The kimono was low cut as it showed off her bandaged B cup chest. Naruto noticed that it was the same kimono that she wore when he first met her along with the black choker on her neck. In all honestly she was a very beautiful girl, a lot more beautiful then Sakura.

"Haku…how are you alive? I saw Kakashi-sensei kill you with his attack. He went through your chest. How can you be alive?" Naruto said tracing the bandage with his hand being mindful on where his hand laid to try not to offend her.

Haku grabbed his hand and pressed it between her chest smothering his hand between her growing breast. Sakura kissed on his neck while whispering sweet nothings in his ear turning him on.

"You saved me Naruto-kun. Don't you remember?" Haku said unknowingly triggering a memory deep in his mind.

**Flashback**

"_**You bastered I'll kill you!"**__Naruto yelled as Kyuubi's charka swirled around his body tearing up the bridge where he stood. _

_Zabuza's eyes widen as the possessed boy charged at the man nearly taking off his head with one of his newly grown claws._

"_Naruto calm down!" Kakashi yelled at the boy only to get a Kyuubi induced glare from said boy. _

"_**What's wrong got nothing else to say? Don't you feel anything at all? She told me you too were always together!" **__Naruto shouted as Zabuza skillfully dodged the boy's strikes. _

"_We're ninja's kid. In this world, ninjas are only tools. What I wanted was her blood, not her. I have no regrets." Zabuza said as Naruto released more charka from his being coating him in a red hue. _

"_**You son of a bitch she loved you! Is your heart so cold that you truly feel nothing?" **__Naruto shouted as everyone looked at the two in pity. Everyone could see the despair in his eyes as they started to water._

_The red hue that covered his body began to dissipate back into his body as Naruto's red eye glared at the demon in front of him. Zabuza never met the boys gaze almost like he was trying to ignore him. "If I become as strong as you…" Naruto said trying to stem the flow of tears. "Will I really become just like you?" Naruto said as Zabuza flinched at the tone of the boy. "She threw away her life for you. Without her own dream, wants or needs. To die as a tool…that's just so sad…" Naruto said as everyone bowed their head. _

"_Kid…you don't need to say anymore…" Zabuza said as a small amount of tears ran down his face. _

"_It hurt her to have to fight you. Haku fought not only for me but for you guys too. She was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end." Zabuza said as he gazed down at the girl he had came to love, not seeing the red wisps of charka that circled her being._

"_A shinobi is still a human…we may not be able to become emotionless tools. Thank you for teaching me that kid…you too Haku." Zabuza said as the mist cleared enough to see Gato and his group of thugs._

**Flashback end**

"Zabuza-sama died protecting everyone. He killed Gato and his thugs but he didn't live because of his injuries." Haku said as Naruto nodded as it started coming back to him. "That still doesn't explain how you're alive?" Naruto said as Haku giggled.

"Naruto-sama it was because of your charka that I am alive. Your red charka somehow healed me and regenerated my heart. It was amazing really. Zabuza-sama told me before he died that I was to go with you." Haku said as she moved his hand down to her stomach making him blushed as Sakura started rubbing his hard on through his pants.

Haku blushed at Naruto's hard on showing proudly through his pants. She would admit that she was very attracted to Naruto. She had heard stories from the pink haired girl about Naruto's can do attitude. Seeing what the girl was doing to her crush was making her a little wet. _'What's going on why am I feeling this way.' _

Naruto blushed at what Sakura was doing. "Sakura-chan now isn't the time." Naruto said as she smiled at Haku taking out Naruto's dick out of his pants.

"Haku-chan Naruto-sama told me about you healing Zabuza-san. Naruto-kun's feeling a bit stiff. I think he may need our complete _attention_ to heal." Sakura said as she gave the head of his penis a small kiss as Haku blushed brightly but nodded and got between Naruto's legs.

"Naruto-sama, please allow us to take good care of you." Haku said as her voice was full of lust that turned Naruto on. Haku slowly engulfed Naruto's erection in his mouth while Sakura was frenching him. Naruto moaned loudly as Haku's cold tougue was an odd sensation throughout his body. Haku pulled back as she licked around the tip of his nine inched penis while pumping him sending volts of pleasure though his spine. Sakura got into it as she started to play with his balls letting Haku blow him. She sucked loudly on his balls nearly making Naruto blow his load.

"Haku-chan…Sakura-chan." Naruto moaned out as he clenched the sheets. Naruto watched as Sakura and Haku both took turns sucking on his raw meat with eagerness.

Haku truly began to enjoy the way Naruto tasted and the sounds that she got from him as she took more of his lenth into her mouth.

Naruto looked at the girls as they gave a long lick up his penis. Finding himself unable to contain himself any longer announced, "I'm cumming, " and exploded on the girls faces covering their faces in cum.

Naruto panted as he watched the girls eat away at the cum on their face. Sakura smirked as she lunched herself at Haku and started making out with the girl. Haku cought off guard did nothing at first but soon got into it returning the kiss. Naruto watched as they swapped his remaining cum in their mouth making his dick stand up almost painfully.

Sakura started to kiss down Haku's neck slowly removing her clothes only leaving her in a pink bra and matching panties. Haku moaned as she felt Sakura play with her bra clad nipples. She arched her back as she gently rolled it between her thumb and forefingers.

Haku gasped as she felt a slight tug from the pinkys mistrations. Sakura slowly removed the girls undergarments as she begain to rub her pussy. "Sakura-chan…more." Haku panted out as Sakura increased the speed of her ministrations.

Sakura turned towards Naruto seeing that his eyes were glued on the action in front of him. Sakura smiled as she looked down at his throbbing erection with uncontained lust.

Sakura released Haku as she gave a weak moan from the girl. Sakura slowly walked to Naruto slowly sheding her bra and panties from her person. Her nipples stood on end as she kissed Naruto with all the lust she could give and empailed herself on Naruto's penis getting a moan from the two.

Sakura pushed back Naruto on the floor and started to ride him for all it was worth. Haku watched on as the two went at it as pounding into each other without ambition. She looked at Sakura's face and saw it the entome of pure pleasure as she slammed into Naruto's hips.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's small hips and pounded her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh! So fucking good Naruto-sama! Yes! Keep fucking me! Don't stop!" Naruto smirked as the thought never crossed his mind as he changed positions on the girl with him being on top. He held her legs up to her head and drilled in her with all of his might.

Sakura was slowly losing her mind as she felt the building of her orgasm. "Naruto-sama…I'm going to cum! Please cum with me." Sakura said bearly holding on to concienceness.

Naruto nodded knowing that his orgasm was quickly approaching. With a few more quick and heavy poundings the screamed as Naruto relased his load into Sakura Making her scream as her own orgasm hit her like a kunai and then promptly passout from pleasure overload.

Naruto pulled out of Sakura as globs of cum poured out of her abused pussy. Haku noticed that he was still fairly hard and would need more attiotion she saw her chance and lunged at the boy throwing her tounge deep inside of his mouth.

Haku moanded as Naruto started to play with small nipples, twicking them and pinching them turning her more on then she has ever been in her whole life.

"Naruto-sama, please I want it." Haku begged out to her new master as she slowly started to insert herself on to Naruto. Haku slammed down onto Naruto as she gave a pained gasped as Naruto lost his breath at the feeling of Haku's pussy.

'_It's so cold…and yet so tight.'_ Naruto said as he noticed blood slide down his penis. "Haku-chan…you were a virgin?" Naruto said as Haku leaned down and kiss him. She gave him a pained smile as she nodded, "I wanted it Naruto-sama. I would do anything for you. Even give myself to you body and soul." Haku said with a small blush on her face that seemed to bring out her beuty .

"Haku-chan…is really cute." Naruto said as he kissed the girl. She moaned at the kiss as Naruto licked at her neck. "Ahn! Not that spot!" Haku said as she gave the most beautiful moan Naruto has ever heard making him eager to hear more. She slowly started to move up and down on his rod as she gasped in pleasure and pain. Soon she found her rythem and started bouncing on top of him.

Naruto picked her up as she supported herself on the wall as he pounded into her. Her moans spuring him on. While Sakura was loud, Haku was soft spoken. It turned him on as the faster he went the more moans he got from the ice goddest.

"Naruto-sama. Something's coming!" Haku said as she pressed her harden nipples into Naruto's chest gaining an increased amount pleasure to the girl. "Me too Haku-chan!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Haku yelled as she arched her back as she creamed all over Naruto's penis. The sensations of Haku's cold juices along with her tighen walls sent Naruto over the edge.

"HAKU-CHAN!" Haku twitched as she felt Naruto's warm baby batter coating her insides. "So…warm…" Haku moaned as the fell onto the futon gasping for air.

"Naruto-sama that was wonderful." Haku said as she laid her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled at the ice queen, "Yeah it was Haku-chan."

"You don't think it's over yet Naruto-sama?" Sakura said waking up from her sexual induce coma. She soon got onto of Naruto's stomach as Naruto looked at the girl in slight fear.

"But Sakura-chan, I'm worn out." Naruto said in a tired voice. Sakura smilled as she rubbed his now harden member. "It seems like your body begs to differ. You slept all night Naruto-sama. You don't need rest just our medical assistance.

Naruto had a feeling that he won't be getting any sleep that night or any night from now on. _'It's gonna be a long mission…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new installment of Lemon Moments, where any moment in the anime could have been a Lemon. This chapter will be a Naruto/Tsunami Lemon. So I hope you all enjoy the third chapter of Lemon Moments.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mishashi Kishimoto but if I did, there would be so much sex.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Aw man, I'm so tired.'<em> Naruto said as he looked towards the glowing sleeping forms of Sakura and Haku. Naruto was feeling the effects of having sex for forty eight hours straight with barely any rest.

'_Its times like this, I'm glad that I have a huge regenerative demon in my gut.'_ Naruto thought as he untangled himself from the naked forms of his two lovers. He turned his eyes towards Sakura as she started to cuddle within Haku's breast. He couldn't help but smile at the satisfied look on both of the girls faces.

He looked outside to see the moon hovering up in the sky giving the woods natural beauty. He turned his eyes to the lake and saw somebody standing on the pier. He was confused as to why someone would be on the pier. He gathered his clothes as he headed outside towards the lake.

**Outside**

Naruto walked outside to see a lady standing on the edge of the pier looking out into the sea. Naruto studied the woman as she was gazed out at sea like she was waiting for someone to come back to her.

'_Tsunami-san?' _Naruto thought as he recognized the woman. She wore a pink sweater that had a red color up around her neck. She wore tight black pants that showed off her heart shaped ass. Naruto looked up to her eyes and saw tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

"Tsunami-san? What's wrong?" Naruto said as he walked towards the surprised widow. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing up so late at night?" Tsunami asked with a blush on her face as she heard the noise the two girls made when they were with him at night. Her room was right next to theirs so it was hard to ignore the moans of pleasure. _'To think, someone so young can get such a response from those girls.'_ Tsunami thought with a faint blush on her face.

"I saw you outside and thought you might want some company." Naruto said as she wiped her eyes. "That's sweet of you Naruto-kun but I'm fine. Just, remembering the past." Tsunami said while Naruto gave the girl a sad smile. "Thinking about Kaiza?" Naruto asked as she sadly nodded.

"It would be a year since he died. He would have loved to see this country free of Gato." Tsunami said as she let a few more tears escape her eyes. Naruto reached up and wiped away her tears surprising her. "Don't cry Tsunami. Kaiza wouldn't want you to cry for him. He may be gone physically but he will always be with you." Naruto said as she looked at the boy in shock.

"Death can never separate someone from who they truly love Tsunami-san. At least that's what I believe." Naruto said as she saw a shadowy figure overlapping Naruto that looked like Kaiza.

She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and headed back to the house. He stopped as he looked back at the older women. "No problem Tsunami-san. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't ever have to cry." Naruto said as she blushed hotly. _'Oh my…No bad Tsunami! He's just a boy! Even if he is able to please two girls at once. He's too young for you anyway.' _

"Good night Tsunami-san. Don't stay out too long." Naruto said as she nodded. "I won't Naruto-kun. Good night." Tsunami said trying to get rid of the blush on her face that just wouldn't disappear. She looked back at our blond hero and couldn't help but to blush. _'He reminds me so much of you, Kaiza-kun.' _

**The next few days**

A few days had passed since the touching night with Tsunami. Team seven was hard at work helping Tazuna with his bridge and of course their own training. Sasuke was busy working with Kakashi helping him learn about his now awakened Sharingan. Sakura was busy with Haku doing who knows what. Naruto was kept busy helping Tsunami around the house much to her embarrassment and relieve.

Ever since that night, Tsunami has been acting weird around Naruto. She always seemed happier whenever he was near her. She always seems to have a smile or a blush on her face. Naruto just didn't understand her but didn't say anything since she seemed so happy.

Today was the day before the bridge was complete. After today they would have to return to their own village and leave wave behind. Tsunami sighed seeing that after today it would just be her and her family.

**Tsunami's POV**

"Tomorrow's the day huh?" Tsunami said as she staired at the wall in deep thought. Her time with the Konaha ninjas was enjoyable to say the least. "Especially with him here…" Tsunami whispered to herself as a picture of Kaiza and Naruto's goofy smile appeared on the wall making her blush faintly.

"That smile…" Tsunami said as she gazed lovingly at the images of the wall with veiled lust in her eyes. It was something about that smile that made her want them more. It was so intoxicating.

"No…I can't. He's just a child." Tsunami said as she could feel the intense heat within her starting to burn. She rubbed her knees together trying to stifle the burning in her loins but found it impossible.

She gasped as she felt her fingers move across her pussy with graceful ease. She moaned as she grabbed her C border line D cup breast exposing them as she flicked her nipple sending waves of pleasure racing down her spine.

"Oh Kami-sama." Tsunami cried out breathlessly. She panted as her face got darker as the desire within her swirled in her being. The image of Naruto's face pushed Kaiza's away from her mind as the thought seemed to only excite her more as her fingers dug deeper within her.

"Naruto-kun…" Tsunami cried as she could feel herself about to explode inside her panties. She was almost there. Just a little bit further!

"Tsunami-san?" A voice said as it broke her out of her daze and looked into the eyes of her thoughts. With lust and want fueling her thoughts she wasted no time and lunged forward trapping his lips in a wild lust filled kiss.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was confused. He was sent back to the house to keep an eye on Tsunami to make sure she was alright. He didn't complain seeing how he liked spending time with Tsunami but never in his wildest dreams would he picture himself having an intense make out session with the half naked widow.

He tried to resist the woman but soon gave up his efforts as the intense feeling of pleasure overpowered his senses. Naruto gasped as Tsunami bit into his neck and suckled on it.

"Tsunami-chan, we can't…" Naruto moaned out, as she breath heavily into his neck.

"Naruto-kun please…I need this." Tsunami panted out desperately. Naruto's attempts died as he grabbed her round bottom making her moan in pleasure.

"Please Naruto-kun, give it to me. I need it. Make me feel like a woman." Tsunami said as Naruto picked her up and carried her to her room.

Naruto threw her down and kissed her hard as he raised her shirt once again revealing her tits in all of their glory. "Oh Kami." Tsunami moaned in appreciation as the man before her ravaged her mouth and fondled her. She tugged on the sheets as Naruto made his way from her mouth to her awaiting nipple. She could only grab his blond mane as he worked on her nipple.

She gasped out in pleasure as it racked her entire body, but she wanted more. She needed it. So faster then what Naruto could have ever imagined from the woman, she swiftly threw him onto his back as she rubbed his hard on threw he orange pants.

She gave a coy smile as she lowered his pants pulling them open to free his impressive beast. Tsunami was surprised at how big he was. _'He's only 12 and he's this big already! Kaiza was only 7 inches he's at least 9!'_

She took a deep breath to swallow her nerves and began to massage him with a loose grip. She smiled as she saw her first drop of precum appear as she lightly licked it. Naruto moaned in approval as she swallowed his cock and bobbed her head up and down fingering herself as she did so.

Naruto groaned as, unlike Sakura and Haku, she could take all of him into her mouth without a hint of trouble. "Aw fuck," Naruto said as the tightness of her throat surrounded his appendage. He watched as she took all of him inside of her as he started to pant. "I'm going to cum!" Naruto warned as he blasted four large globs of cum down her throat. She hungrily swallowed the cum enjoying the taste.

She smiled hotly as she noticed that even though he just came he was still as hard as a rock. She looked up to his lust filled gazed and blushed brightly but still gave him a look that spoke of pure want.

"Please…I can't wait anymore…" She said as she spread her nether lips as she started to descend on his eager cock. She gasped as she felt her inner walls stretched but soon came as the tip of hic cock hit her womb. She shivered and groaned as she began to move, prolonging her orgasm. As quickly as one went another one came as she continuously impaled herself on Naruto's cock.

"So good…so good!" Tsunami moaned out as she clamped her legs around Naruto, pulling him deeper inside of her. Her inner walls tighten around his shaft as he moaned in primal lust. He could feel the pressure in his lower half tighten as he came inside of her making her scream into her own release.

She saw stars as she feel on too her lover's chest as her needs was met. "(pant) thank you Naruto-kun. (pant) I needed that." She moaned out as she caught her breath. She was satisfied that much was for sure. She closed her eyes wanting rest but soon opened them as she felt Naruto's hard still inside of her. He began to pump inside of her making her moan. "Naruto-kun…that's enough…didn't you already cum?" Tsunami moaned out.

"I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, I can't stop." Naruto said as his whisker marks deepened as he pounded into Tsunami's awaiting snatch. Tsunami could do nothing but ride his cock as he grunted in pleasure. "Naruto-kun…it's so good. I feel so full." Tsunami said as he tore into her.

Naruto flipped her onto her back as continued his actions. He bent down never losing his speed and sucked on one of her nipples. He could feel Tsunami tighten around his dick as he sucked harder and harder. "Naruto-kun I'm cumming!" Tsunami said as she coated his dick in her fluids but Naruto paid no mind to it and rammed her harder feeling his own impending orgasm approaching. He grabbed a hold of her hips and pounded fast and hard into her making her let out a silent scream.

"Cumming!" Naruto shouted as he released his third load into her womb making sending her into another orgasm. Naruto let out a frustrated growl as he felt himself still incredibly hard, it was almost painful.

Tsunami tried to calm her beating heart as she came down from her orgasm. _'Amazing…is this what it's like to be with a ninja. What amazing stamina…' _Tsunami thought into her mind. She could feel his cum sliding out of her abuse pussy as she heard him growl. It sounded so animalistic, so wild…

So hot…

Before she could go any further with that thought she felt him flip her over back onto her stomach. Her eyes widen as she felt his dick enter her once again. _'HE'S STILL HARD!'_she thought as he savagely slammed inside of her doggy style.

All Tsunami could do was just lay there as he pounded violently into her. He mind was a haze as her body was being pierced by out blond hero.

_'He's so deep…' _Tsunami thought as she came for the 5th time.

_'This is too much…' _Tsunami thought as she came for the 8th time.

_'I'm becoming…' _Tsunami cam for the 11th time.

_'Addicted to his dick!' _Tsunami thought as he slammed into her as she hung off the bed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was drooling so much she wondered if she could survive.

"Tsunami-chan I'm cumming!" Naruto grunted out as he let lose his final load inside of the widow expanding her stomach. Making her look 5 months pregnant. Naruto panted feeling his penis soften as he fell back on to the bed. The only thought going threw his mind was, _'Why…did it take so long for me to finish…' _And with those last thoughts Naruto slipped into unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I would like to say I'm really sorry that this took so long. With me in collage it's really hard for me to find time to write. So for anyone who's been dyeing to see my other story Primal, I'm sorry! I'll try and find time to write when I can. I just wanted this out since it was half way done. So yeah give me some reviews guys and I'll see you guys later. Ero-Drak out.<strong>


	5. Sighreally Admins?

Guys, I'm pissed. No, I'm fuckin mad! It has come to my attention that I can know longer place lemons on this site because the fucking admins have decided to grow a pair. Now no offense to the admins but you haven't cared in 11 years what was on this site. Why is it that your starting to care now? What? are you trying to protect the children's eyes from our perverted thoughts? The same children's that's having sex and getting pregnant. The same children that are having problems with bully's? I don't understand the big deal here. If you didn't want us to put some smut on here you should have been on this on day one. You should have stopped the first one that ever came up on here. Why do we even have ratings like M if we can't be mature enough to read it and not be all up in a hiss about lemons. 

Its not like we as authors don't have warnings on our stories telling other people that theirs a lemon ahead. We warn everyone what's going to be happening and if they look at it that's there choice. That's what the internet is all about choice. People chose to read lemons because it brings a little bit of spice into the story. Now you take away our favorite play thing just because your back and see the corruption?

Now not all stories need to have a lemon in it to be good but the one's that I have read that does have a lemon in it gets way more support and way more reviews than any normal one does. The one's that do have lemons in there story have a great story and shows a side of them that most doesn't even think its there. Sex is natural and very expressive so why is it a crime to show it in our work just because some kids are looking at it? Don't take this the wrong way but fuck the children. This site, in my eyes, has helped people become more expressive and take a deep look into there emotions that they possibly never thought was even there. It brought out everyone's creative side that helped many people express and show who they really are perverted or not.

I have a problem with this mainly because in my eyes our rights as a writers have been cut in half. I happen to like my rights just fine thank you very much. That's why I will say that I will not stop posting lemons on this site. If you didn't care then, you have no right to care now. If I happen to get kicked off this site then I'll wash my hands of this site.

That's all I have to say to this. Many of you will probably think I'm just whining and that's okay, its your opinion but at least try and look at it from a different stand point. That's all I ask. It's not like the admins can't just make a age verifying screen that has people sign in. That would let anyone write what ever they want and no one could get mad. *Hint Hint*

Like I said I won't stop posting lemons on this site. When lemon moments comes out it will only be on this site unless someone what's to take it over to adult fanfiction. All I know is as soon as the admins get tired of my bullshit and delete my accounts I will not be ,making anymore stories after that. I at least have that right...


	6. Chapter 5

**What's sup guys, it's been awhile. I have a good reason why I have not been updating, life. With the end of my high school days, my college days, and now going into the work force it's pretty tough. Not to mention this week has been very trying for me. My laptop had virus on it that destroyed a large chunk on my hard drive. I could only safe four documents so I was very lucky I was able to save pretty much my timeline for Primal. **

**But enough of that, you wanna know about the chapter right? Well you guys have waited enough; this is a Naruto/Ayame lemon. I have never written one so I can't wait to read your responses on how it turned out. **

**Okay guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Mishashi Kishimoto but if I did, there would be so much sex.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun you should really be less reckless." Ayame pleaded as she wrapped Naruto up in bandages at the dead of night. She couldn't help but sigh at the boy as he chuckled sheeplessly. "Sorry about that Nee-san I just got carried away with training." Naruto replied as the girl continued wrapping the bandages around his form in the back of the store. It was about closing time, when Naruto stumbled in with a kunai to the arm. She had simply ripped out the kunai and treated it but he was going to have to go to the doctor for them to do a better job then she is doing.<p>

"Well next time be careful I don't want anything bad happening to you and I can't keep doing this for you forever you know. You need to find yourself a girlfriend." Ayame said pulling a blush from the boy. Even if he wasn't a virgin anymore, the innocent thoughts of having a girlfriend were still quite foreign to him.

"You can't talk whatever happen to that Genji guy you were dating?" Naruto said as pouted at his lack of girlfriend. He winced as Ayame tighten the bandage around his arm as she gritted her teeth in anger. "We only went out one time and he things he can take me to bed. That bastard had another thing coming. Besides who cares if I'm a virgin, I'm just saving myself till the right one is all. Plus it's not like I'm the only virgin in the village right!?" Ayame shouted in outraged as she looked at Naruto's seemingly innocent face. But even if she said all this, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of her virginity. She just couldn't find the right guy to give it too.

"Yeah Nee-san, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter if you're a virgin or not. Who cares?" Naruto said as he loosen his bandages. She looked down at Naruto as many ideas went through her head. _'He's really gotten mature after he became a ninja. Almost like a man, a troublesome man but a man none the less. Maybe…' _

"Hey Naruto-kun, Is it true that as soon as you get your headband you're an official adult of the village?" Ayame said as Naruto looked at with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, I know, but what does that matter?"

Ayame suddenly got an innocent smile on her face that sent shivers down his spine. "Are you a virgin Naruto-kun?" She asked as Naruto's stared back at her slacked jawed. He didn't know what to say. If he was honest with her then it would make her feel bad, if he lied and said he was she would see right through it. He couldn't lie to save his skin.

"I-I don't see how any of that's your business." Naruto stuttered out as she draped her arms around the young nin's neck, pressing her breast up against his back. "Come on Naruto-kun you can tell me." She whispered seductively into his ears making him gulp and hide his already growing erection that seemed to please the girl at his reaction.

"Come on Naruto-kun; don't make me get the information in _other ways_." She said as she licked, and nipped at his neck making him grit his teeth to silence his arousal that was just threating to overtake him. His lust was starting to cloud him as the waitress sucked on his neck leaving red marks that wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. Naruto would be lying if he said that he didn't find the girl attractive. Her body, while may not be like most of the Kunoichi's in the village, she did have a certain charm that would have attracted any man to her. While slender, from what he could feel, she had to be at least a C-cup. Her ass was nice and firm from walking around all day.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt a hand grab onto his erection. "My Naruto-kun, is this for me?" Ayame whispered as she started to rub him through his pants. While she knew it was wrong to do this, she didn't want to be a virgin anymore but she wanted to be with someone she trusts. Besides, she will be lying if she didn't enjoy the control she had over Naruto at the moment.

"Nee-san, we can't what if the old man comes back?" Naruto thought with a gasp as she started fondling his balls. "Daddy won't be back till tomorrow Naru-kun. He's in Ame remember?" Ayame said silkily as she reached down into the young man's pants and grasped onto his member.

"Oh Kami! Naruto-kun it's so huge." Ayame said as she started to stroke his member as Naruto grunted in pleasure. _'How is this thing going to fit inside me?' _ She wondered as she stared at the nine inch, rock hard pole, pulsing in her hand. She never noticed that her hand started to go faster as Naruto started to call her name out as a sweet smell assaulted her senses. It made her so wet, that she started to rub her legs together fighting the temptation to rubbing herself. _'What's going on? Is this really turning me on?' _

"Nee-san!" Naruto shouted as he came on the girls hand and part of the counter as he fell to the floor staring back at her. She looked back at her hand as the thick residue called to her. She couldn't help but taste the thick white essences.

Naruto could only look on as the ramen waitress started eating his cum with vigor. While he has seen Haku and Sakura do it numerous of times, he never thought he would be watching someone he thought as a sister figure doing it to him.

She finished her meal as she looked at Naruto's slack jawed expression as she giggled as she knelled right beside Naruto's laying form. "Are you ready to tell me now Naruto-kun?" Ayame said as she grabbed Naruto's new hard on he got from watching her eat his cum. "Wha?" Naruto said before he grunted as Ayame licked the tip of his penis, before taking the whole thing into her mouth.

Ayame began sucking on Naruto's cock with great vigor while Naruto massaged her scalp encouraging her to go deeper. "Nee-san, it feels so good." Naruto said throwing her head back. _'How the hell can she be this good, I thought she was a virgin?' _

Ayame, truth be told was enjoying every moment of this. This was her first time giving someone a blowjob and look at him. He's like putty in her hands. His moaning only encouraged her to take him deeper, faster, make him her little play thing. Who knew, her, a civilian could have so much control over a ninja. She felt the swelling in her mouth and pulled away licking the pre cum off of her lips eagerly.

"Not so fast Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she saw the look of anger and disappointment on his face. "You still haven't told me if you were a virgin. You don't get to cum until you tell me." Ayame said as Naruto adopted a fish look. Naruto thought long and hard on his choices. On one hand if he lied, she will find out and not give him any sex. On the other hand if he told her, she would feel crushed and still won't give him any sex as it would most likely ruin the mood she created. This was one hell of a pickle he was in so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry Nee-chan but you'll have to do better than that to get me to talk." Naruto said cockily. Ayame smirked evilly at him as he said that as she started to untie the knot keeping her white robe together letting it fall.

"Y-you don't wear a bra?" Naruto asked as her smirk just got wider. She grabbed hold of her perky breast and flicked the nipple, "Bras only get in the way Naruto-kun" She said as she straddled Naruto, letting her purple silk panties rest on top of Naruto's member.

"I see that since you don't want to talk, I'll have to go to extreme measures." She said as she moved into a crouch moving her purple panties to the side as she lined up Naruto's member to her snatch. _'Here we go...' _Ayame thought to herself as she impaled herself on his cock. She held back a scream as her hymen tore in two.

"Naruto-kun…it's…big!" Ayame said as she tried to adjust to the new item that entered her body. She was surprised as Naruto leaned up as he took up playing with her breast to ease the pain with pleasure. "Naruto-kun…don't…this is supposed to…be punishment." Ayame moaned out as he sucked on her nipple sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

She gasped as he started thrusting into her at a slow pace. Naruto grunted as he tried to ignore the tightness around himself and focus on making the women's first time a memorable time. He increased the pace slightly giving Ayame pleasure, she never knew existed. Ayame wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he switched from her breast to her neck, leaving love bites.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Oh Kami yes! Fuck me harder!" Ayame shouted as he went faster and harder into her as her eyes glazed over feeling her orgasm hitting her with another one fast approaching.

"Nee-san! I'm about to cum!" Naruto shouted as he sped up his thrust making the women spasm and scream in pleasure as he climaxed into her pussy, making her second hit her hard as the warm sensation filled her to the core.

Naruto, tired after two orgasms fell onto his back as the girl laid on top of him glistering in sweat. "T-that was…amazing Naruto-kun. I can't even move." Said Ayame after she came down from her orgasms, making her naked body glow.

"Yeah…it was." Naruto said as he panted as he still felt himself still inside of her. She suddenly pulled herself into a sitting position as she smiled coyly at her new lover. "You know Naruto-kun you never told me if that was your first time, but don't worry I'll be sure to work it out of you till day break." Ayame said as she started riding him with vigor.

'_It's going to be a long night. I just hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't mind me being late tomorrow something tells me this is going to take a while.'_ Naruto thought as he sighed at his life.

**Deep in Naruto's mindscape**

"**All is going according to plan."**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone that's it for today. Sorry for the wait, but I've been doing a lot of things and never had time to write the chapter. Originally this was going to be a NarutoXHinata but I had no idea how to write it, maybe next time right. I'm also trying to work on Primal but it's going a little slow. Even though I know how it's going to go putting it on paper is my problem. So that might be awhile. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all next time on Lemon Moments. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**What's up everybody, we are back with another chapter of Lemon Moments. This chapter shall be a Naruto/Kin/Sakura lemon…kinda. I don't know what you would call it so if you know by all means let me know. I'm also going to start doing something that I encourage other authors who are reading this to do. Lately I've been reading a lot of different stories the circle around Fanfiction. During my readings I noticed that there are a lot of underappreciated stories that are being made. So from now on every time I update I'm going to suggest a story that I highly recommend that you read if you can't find anything else to read and give them a comment or two. We are amateur authors sharing different idea's with a common goal of getting better at our trade. So why not help them out am I right? The story I'm going to recommend is an Avatar the Last air bender fic called Forgiveness by VereLupin. I'm not too keen on how it ended but overall it was a great story. **

**Now that I'm done with that let's get on to some good old fashion smut. The right way!**

The sounds of grunts and screams filled the forest floor as the second test of the chunin exams went on. The screams wasn't two loud as one of the shinobi's muffled the screams with his hands as he continued to stab into the other shonobi not at the least concern for the person.

A young girl with long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground that was tied by a violet ribbon right near the end was watching the two go at it. Her black eyes were wide with awe as she watched the two shinobi's dance without any concern for the environment. Luckily for her, her pale green vest and flak jacket as well as her snake like pants and scarf blended in with the environment quite well not giving away her position.

"Oh Kami Naruto!" One of the Shinobi's said as the male smirked still slamming into her making her claw at the dirt as he hit another one of her spots.

'_How can they do that at a time like this?' _ The voyeur thought as she was holding tightly onto her kunai as she watched the two go at it. Her original plan was to ambush the two shinobi's take there scroll and leave them for the animals of the forest, but then they started doing stuff like this. _'Damnit Kin get a hold of yourself!' _ The now identified voyeur shouted to herself as she shook her head trying to throw out every perverted idea that made its way into her head. Kin had always been a curious girl; she would be lying if she wasn't the least bit interested in sex.

__"Yes! Naruto-sama faster! Pound my wet cunt, it's all yours!" The girl cried out as Naruto smirked at his little cum dump. She had been his first and the first to submit to him. He didn't know why he enjoyed, making Sakura his bitch. He never wanted Haku to act like her. _'It must be because she always liked to hit me for every little thing.' _ Naruto thought to himself never stopping his flow.

"Naruto-sama! Please fuck my ass; it's been a long time since you did that." Sakura said as she slid off of his penis, Naruto's cum already leaking out from there earlier bout. She went on her hands and knees a raised her hips in the air showing off her puckered ass hole. "Well if you insist." Naruto said lining his cock into the girl and slowly entered her; she smiled appetitive at the jester and moaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto grunted and began moving slowly, she was really tight.

Naruto gasp as the girl tighten up on his dick as he grabbed her hips and began to pound into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Kami! So fucking good Naruto-sama! This ass hole belongs to you and only you!" Sakura said as drool dripped out of the corners of her mouth.

XOXOXOX

Unknowing Kin's hands had been working into her pants and were now pleasing her clit with reckless abandon. Her breathing became for horse as she gasps for more air unknowingly alerted one of Naruto's clones that were standing watch over the two. The clone smirked as he made his way over to her as slowly as he could as she focused on the two as it seems like the real Naruto was at his limit.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum…" Naruto said picking up the speed in his thrusts.

"Inside me Naruto-sama, paint my walls white with your cum!" Sakura shouted as Naruto released his load deep inside Sakura.

Naruto drained from his activities sat on the forest floor, but there would be no rest for him as she immediately grabbed hold of his dick and began stroking it back to full harness. "Come on Sakura that was our second time." Naruto whined as she expertly cleaned off their combined fluids off of his penis.

"Haku had you for the entire month we were back from wave. Not to mention you also had sex with Tsunami-san. I'm going to get as much of your cum inside me before this test ends." Sakura said as Sakura started to bob her head back and forth several times.

XOXOXOX

Kin's fingers were so deep inside of her at the moment as she had discarded her jacket as the ends of her black shirt were now being in between her teeth as she fingered her clit and pussy in ecstasy. Her thought were easily on Naruto's penis. She could only imagine what it would be like to suck on that 9 inch monster. "Oh kami!" She mewed as a glassy look came into her eyes. She had never had that kind of orgasm before, it was incredible.

"Did you like what you saw?" A voice from behind her scaring the crap out of her, before she could let lose a scream she felt two fingers inside of her pussy only making her voice go silent. Her already sensitive pussy was doing wonders on her as she already felt herself at her limit. She grabbed onto the clones arms as she came once more not noticing her eyes flicker from black to red, and to switch back in a heartbeat.

The clone smirked as he felt the tightening of her already incredibly tight pussy. "Now what are you doing here miss sound shinobi?" The clone said in a surprisingly deep, sensual voice as he began to rub the spot she had just touched inside of her harder causing the kunoichi to spread her legs more as she started to hump the palm of the clone's hands.

"You…bastard…" She gasped out as he pressed his thumb against her engorged clit as her thrust went on faster.

"You wouldn't happen to have found yourself turned on would you as he nibbled on the girls ear lobe as she watched the real Naruto and Sakura go right back at it with Sakura being on top, riding him as fast as she could.

"You wish that was you don't you?" The clone said softly in the girl's ear running a small amount of chakra into the tips of his fingers making the girl arch her back crashing her hips harder into his palm.

"Yes…"

"You want my dick don't you?"

"Yes."

You want to cum don't you?" Naruto said as he added a tiny bit more making the girls eyes widen in pleasure.

"Kami yes!" Kin screamed as she came soaking his hands and the ground. As she tried to catch her breath the clone moved in-between her legs and positioned himself and entered her.

XOXOXOX

"Holy fuck!" Naruto said as the tightness of her pussy surrounded him. Kin moaned out approval as she felt so…full. _'It's my first time…why does it feel so good?' _Kin thought as he rose and fell back into her. "How is it Kunoichi-san? How does it feel?"

"It…it feels so good, you're so…so big!

The clone smirked and started to suck one of her B cup breast, but pulled back when Kin began to thrust herself harder into him. He fought hard not to cum. He knew as soon as he did he would dispel and there was no way he was just going to up and leave. _'Besides if I do she might go after boss. I'm going to have to fuck her until she's unconscious.' _ The clone thought as he grabbed hold of Kin's hips and went at her from and angle hitting the deepest part. She clenched around him again as she grabbed his hair and started whispering into his ear

"Ah fuck I'm coming, you son of a bitch I'm cumming so hard!"

The cursed as he knew he was at his end as well. "Shit me too!"

"Naruto-sama I'm cumming, Give it to me! Give me your cum!" Sakura shouted bouncing up and down on Naruto's girth.

"I'm cumming Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto/Naruto-sama!" The girls screamed as Naruto and his clone released their load into them. The clone felt Kin go slack as she faded to unconscious. He smirked and proofed away.

Naruto still inside of Sakura jumped as he came into her for the 4th time as Sakura gasped in pleasure. Naruto turned his eyes over at where Kin laid and remembered everything his clone did to the girl. A smile came to his face at this new revelation at what the Kage Bunshin could do. "Well I'll be damn!"

Unknown to all three of them Kin wasn't the only one that was watching them. Said girl was rubbing her legs in frustration at what she saw. Oh how she wanted to be the one to jump both Naruto's bones. If only she could have gotten away from her teammates. Maybe then she would have been able to find her release. "Hey Hinata! It's time to go." Kiba called out.

Hinata dismissed her blush as she walked over to her two teammates. _'Naruto-kun, you're not getting away from me that easy.' _Hinata thought as an evil perverted smiled came to her lips creeping out both of her teammates.

**Well guys that's it for today. I know you guys are waiting on Primal the thing is I just don't know how to start it at the moment. It's going to take some time. Plus I have all these other ideas for new fanfiction just buzzing around in my head. I'm not going to put them down though, what's the point if I'm just going to do a few chapters and then do what I'm doing to Primal. Not one point I say! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter of Lemon Moments. Let me know what you think, this was my first threesome…sorta. Anyway I'll see you guys next time on Lemon Moments.**


End file.
